guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaarechr
Welcome aboard; good to have another useful editor (especially one who came from UO!). :) —Tanaric 00:18, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) : Ahh .. the days of UO ;) And thanks for the warm welcome ... hope to get the missions done soon so I begin on another section :) kaarechr 00:30, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Great work on the locations so far. Keep it up! I'm just a little worried about copyrights on the images that you uploaded: Did you take them all yourself or were they ripped from somewhere else? --Tetris L 04:40, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :They are screenshots/screengrabs from GW so they are my "own". I think we had a discussion somewhere on the site about images taken from GW still being ArenaNet property, but since alot of sites are doing this, I think we should be pretty ok there. But I haven't ripped anything from other sites ... yet ;) kaarechr 04:44, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) ::It's a screen capture of the map when you click (not double-click) on a location. It's as legit (or illegit) as every other screen cap here on the site. --Karlos 09:25, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::I wasn't worried that we might violate ANet's copyrights. (We all know it is common practice to publish game screenshots on the web without even asking for permission of the developer. And even if they had the right to forbid it it would be stupid, because the screenies mean free advertising for them after all.) :::I was thinking more in terms of other websites. But you said you took all the screenshots yourself, so my concerns are setteled. --Tetris L 00:12, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) :::On a side note, I was very tempted myself to "steal" some screenshots from GameAmp. They have some VERY nice images of the GW bestiary. :) --Tetris L 00:20, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::As has been stated before (by me, I think), GameAmp and other fansites, including ours, have no legal standing when it comes to copyrights on anything Guild Wars related, including screenshots. While it may be bad karma to swipe images, it's certainly not illegal (or, at least, not any more illegal than posting ones you made yourself). —Tanaric 14:42, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)